fantheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Link's Purgatory
One of the most famous theories regarding Majora's Mask is known as the "Grief Theory". The grief theory basically indicated that link inititally lost his life in the lost woods and rather then the adventure he went through in termina being an alternate universe, it is Links struggle to accept his own death. The structure of Termina is initially divided into 5 Quadrants, or as indicated; the 5 Phases of grief. In clocktown, all of it's Citizens are batteling the possibility of the moon crashing into Termina. They refer to it being proposterous and if anyone flees the town from this possibility are considered cowards. Normal daily activity still commenced in clock town even with the over-shadowing image of the moons dastardly smile looming over them. This is the portrayal of denial, The first phase an individual goes through when a major loss occurs in their lives. As we Leave Clocktown, we enter the second stage; Anger. In Majora's mask this stage is portrayed as woodfall temple. The Deku king in woodfall is enraged at a monkey and planned to execute him in the heat of the moment for the accusation that the monkey stole his princess daughter. All this was untrue of the monkey's doing, but it indicated the second stage of grief The 3d stage of grief is known as bargaining, when the individual is attempting to give or take to try and reverse the outcomes of the inevitable. in Majora's mask, this is Snowhead Temple. The Goron Leader Darmani is unable to accept his death, even though he appears to link in a phantom form. He begs link to use his musical power to revive him from death so he can complete his task and rid the mountain of evil. In the Great bay Temple, Is the 4th Stage of Grief; Depression. Lulu, is a Zora princess who is grief struck by the loss of her eggs and instead of approaching the crisis she withdraws inwards and just stares out into the ocean not uttering a single word. As a mother, she is the deep portrayal of depression. Ikana Valley is the final stage before finishing the game and it is the 5th and final stage of Grief; Acceptance. Ikana valley is an area in the game that is covered with death, but the individuals know they are dead and they accept it. Now back to the initial topic, The entire game revolves around the hero of time from the legendary "Ocarina Of Time" coming to grips with his fate and eventually accepting his death. But why would the hero be in so much grief for himself? maybe because he died prematurely? or is it the fact that he wasnt able to Locate Navi and this whole misadventure was the result of his persistence? Now lets recap momentarily; The only beings able to survive in the lost woods without reprocutions are the Kokiri (Because they have a guide - The fairies). Although (Spoiler Alert if you haven't played OoT) Link was not a Kokiri, He was a Hyalian raised by the great Deku tree. Link was always bound to leave the forest, but to return to it may have serious measures. When Navi left him at the end of OoT, link went back to the lost woods in search of her. The Kokiri specifically speak of children lost in the woods that eventually die an become skull kids and adults who are lost and the woods become stalfos. so upon links search, is it not fair to say he perished there because he was lost without Navi? (It was already confirmed by Nintendo that the hero's shade in twilight Princess, which is a Stalfos, IS the Hero of time from OoT). Also, look at the cinematics, and antics of the game, it appears more of a fantasy world created by Link, for Link to comprehend his untimely death, rather then the real world that Link is from. Who's to say Termina (like TerminaL) isn't a purgatory for link to accept his own demise? There are also many clues that push more towards links untimely death rather then debunk it. The infamous Happy mask salesman's phrase "So, you've met with a terrible fate?" appears every time link fails and the moon crashes killing him in the process. The 3 Day sequence also indicates grief. When an individual is going through grief he feels like they are trapped in a loop with no way out. would it be believable that link in majora's mask is on the verge of becoming an adult? lets analyze the difference between young link in OoT and Link in Majora's Mask - In OoT link was unable as a child to wield the Hylian shield, instead he wore it on his back as a full body shield. Also young Link was never able to ride Opana. In Majora's Mask, Link was able to Use weaponry of an adult and do those 2 similar traits therefore signifying there is a time lapse between the end of ocarina and the beginning of Majora where he set out to find Navi. Therefore allowing time for link to slightly mature and maybe fall in the Stalfos category rather then the Skullkid. at the end of OoT link went back to his present time to tell Zelda about Ganondorf and basically seal his fate so the events of adult link don't occur. Now that on it's own is not a simple, "let me whisper this in your ear and hope you completely believe me while I go search for my lost friend Navi". No, there is a time lapse between OoT & Majora. In my opinion atleast 2 - 3 years. so it was up to Nintendo's discretion whether to show the Hero of time in TP as a Stalfos rather then a skull kid because Link does fall in the grey area when he died in the theory to become either of the 2 Alternate Dimension? Some people may view Termina as an Alternate universe, which has been stated by Nintendo and its creators. But in a North American Point of view, Alternate dimension means a certain action in the past changed the fabric of time and occurrences in the present and future. This is a true Alternate Dimension. But also in many cultures, including the Japanese, The term Alternate Universe/Dimension could be interpreted as the World of the Dead, and it is referenced by Japanese and multiple other cultures through out the world. Who Is the Happy mask salesman? In Link's Purgatory, the happy mask salesman represents the struggle link puts up between accepting his death and the need to be alive. The erratic emotions that the happy mask salesman portrays personifies the multiple emotions the individual feels in the process of battling between the two, almost like these emotions are like a guide from one moment to the next until the final acceptance of death has occurred. Who Is Majora? majora was a fictional character created in Link's Purgatory from his past. Majora is portrayed as a sinister mask in the game that was going to destroy Termina. But in Links Purgatory, Majora is an entity link created to still prove to himself that he is alive by thrusting himself into another Foe to conquer that equals link's previous adventure. Although with him not knowing, The creation of Majora in Links purgatory is to finally lead link into the path of accepting his death. Majora was an incentive and the final goal into link's acceptance. What Do all the masks have to do with Link's Purgatory? (Excluding fierce Deity mask) Its simple, all the masks represented all the different faces of link. What he did accomplish, and what he didn't. his hopes and dreams. The mask's to link represented to him different routes his life may have headed down if he was not destined to be the doomed hero of time What does the Fierce Deity mask have to do with Link? the fierce deity mask to link represented his known strength he would acquire as an adult. To Link, him being as an adult symbolized no weakness (that is why the fierce deity mask is so strong). Not only that, but also grief that link may actually never experience his full potential of adulthood (not including OoT because that was not really link understanding his full adulthood). Who is Skullkid? In my perception Skullkid, appeared in Ocarina of Time so therefore he is a real character. In the real world I believe that Skull kid is actually Ravio. Ravio in a Link between worlds had a Majora's Mask up in his shop and he stated that he can jump between worlds, who's not to say he jumped into hyrule and lost his way in the lost woods becoming a skullkid? (Spoiler alert, Ravio is the mirror image of link from Lorule so it is possible for him to face the same fate in the child timeline but in his own hero's death timeline there was no need for him to frequently jump between worlds). Now in Links Purgatory, the skullkid represents all of Links fears, his losses, and his anguish in his death. That is the Essence of Majora's mask, to take the individual we loved in OoT and to finally put him to rest in his final adventure in death through Majora's Mask. Category:Zelda Category:Link Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games